muppet_production_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets 2000 Presentation Pilot
In Spring 2000, it was first reported that NBC was developing a pilot presentation for a new television series featuring the Muppets under the working-title "Muppets 2000".Descriptions of the pilot presentation stated that "The Muppets excitedly gather at NBC for a meeting about the new Muppet Show. However, the show will not move forward unless Miss Piggy signs on." Early sources say the concept for the presentation pilot also features turmoil in Piggy and Kermit's relationship and includes plans for celebrity cameos — including Miss Piggy's current co-star and Fozzie's girlfriend and her parents. It has also been reported that the project is a "more adult Muppet show, for kids of all ages." According to an early project description from NBC: * Subverting the expectations of reality TV, this mockumentary looks at the day to day lives of the Muppets and the mayhem that ensues as they try to get a new network series up and running. Mixing the Muppets’ signature brand of nonsense with the hilarity of shows like The Comeback and Curb Your Enthusiasm, this series finally answers the question, "What happens when the Muppets go home?" * On April 2, 2000, the news broke that Randall Einhorn would direct the pilot which was written by Bill Prady and Bob Kushell. Prady had produced a similar 'mockumentary' pilot presentation with the Muppets in 1992 which was not picked up. The presentation pilot filmed the week of April 12, 2000 on the Jim Henson lot in Burbank, CA, and featured celebrity cameos from Elizabeth Banks and Topher Grace (which were removed from the iTunes version). The pilot presentation reportedly received a standing ovation when it screened for NBC executives in May 2000. It was also screened at San Diego Comic-Con on July 11, 2000. On July 21, 2000, the entirety of the pilot presentation was posted on YouTube. It was removed from YouTube after the series premiered. Starring: * Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn, Swedish Chef, Johnny Fiama, Bobo, Rowlf, Big Mean Carl * John Kennedy as Dr. Teeth * Brian Henson as Sal Minella * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Spamela Hamderson * Bruce Lanoil as Chip * Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Waldorf, Zoot, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beauregard * Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam Eagle * John Henson as Sweetums * Matt Vogel as Janice, Scooter * Jerry Nelson as Statler, Floyd Pepper, Robin, Crazy Harry, Dr. Julius Strangepork, The Newsman, Pops * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker * Peter Linz Cast * Muppets (speaking) * Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Spamela Hamderson, Crazy Harry, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Lew Zealand, Big Mean Carl, Sweetums, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Animal, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, The Swedish Chef, Pops, Johnny Fiama, Chip, Sal Minella, Rizzo the Rat, Statler and Waldorf, The Newsman, Bobo the Bear, Robin the Frog, Pepe the King Prawn, Beauregard * Background Muppets (non-speaking) * Gil the Frog, penguins, chickens, Tatooey Rat, Chester Rat, Captain Pighead, Jill the Frog, Bill the Bubble Guy, Zippity Zap, Yolanda Rat, Lips, pigs, Afghan Hound, Bill the Frog, frogs, Carter, rats, bears, Koozebanian Phoob, Masterson Rat, Zondra, whatnots, sheep, Baab the Sheep, Fast Eddie, The Birdman, Bean Bunny, cows, Troy, Shakes, Andy and Randy Pig, inkspots Category:Pilots and Pitches Category:The Muppets (2000) Episodes Category:2000